elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Anaconda
The Anaconda is a ponderous yet highly versatile vessel that excels in multiple roles. At a cost of over 146 million Credits, it is the third most expensive ship available, behind only the Federal Corvette and the Imperial Cutter. While the Federal Corvette is specialized for combat, and the Imperial Cutter is a multipurpose ship with exceptional cargo capacity, the Anaconda can be competitively adapted for combat or trading as necessary. It also currently has the highest potential jump range of all ships after Engineering, making it a superb choice for long-distance journeys. Overview Boasting an array of weapon hardpoints, the Anaconda is a formidable combat ship capable of holding its own against multiple opponents. It, the Fer-de-Lance, the Federal Corvette, and the Imperial Cutter are the only ships capable of equipping the powerful Class 4 weaponry. Its hardpoint convergence allows effective use of fixed weapons. The ship also has a reasonable powerplant and power distributor letting all its hardpoints stay fully powered. The downside is the ship's low mobility means it often struggle against any nimbler ships and may struggle to bear its full firing power upon a target. Turreted mounts can help alleviate this problem to a certain point as only a few of its hardpoints work well with turret mounts, and the Anaconda suffers quite heavily with large blind spots. The Anaconda is not the best ship for combat but performs incredibly effectively. Defensively, the Anaconda is extremely sturdy when customized for survivability. It has 8 utility mounts, the highest amount of any ship in the game; and its potent Class 8 power plant allows a Shield Generator, a Shield Cell Bank and multiple Shield Boosters to be activated simultaneously and still have enough leftover to power the weapons and other systems. Even should the shield fail, the Anaconda has a base armor hitpoint of 945, the second highest of any ship in the game, after the Type-10 Defender, and the large number of optional internal compartments give plenty of room to install Hull Reinforcement Packages or Module Reinforcement Packages to stack even more protection. The max amount of hull armor highpoint is 6,137.5 without visiting an engineer. However, with engineering, the Anaconda can have an armor of 9,821.5, the most of any ship. Last but not least, should the need to retreat arise, the Anaconda has a mass lock factor of 23, meaning most ships would not be able to slow down its FSD charging process. Statistically speaking, the Anaconda is the single best exploration ship in the game. With a staggering jump range of 41.45ly before engineering, it can easily jump massive distances. What puts it above ships like Diamondback Explorer is its larger optional internal capacity (allowing more freedom in terms of AFMUs and SRVS) and its ludicrous jump range, topping 84ly if ideally engineered. It has a large supply of internal compartments as well and can also equip very small shields, letting explorers take along a bit of protection from dinks and scratches. Its large fuel tank and Class 7 Fuel Scoop top it off as an impressive vessel for exploration. However, the Diamondback Explorer has slightly better range without engineering, as well as a much cheaper price and rebuy. Some traders make use of the Anaconda due to its high jump range and decent cargo capacity; however, at only 468T of cargo, it is surpassed by several other large ships such as Lakon Type-9 Heavy, Type-10 Defender, the Federal Corvette, and the Imperial Cutter, making it the least effective ship in its price range. The Anaconda makes for a fantastic miner. With a large amount of potential Mining Lasers as well as lots of space for Limpets and cargo holds not to mention the ability to mount a Fighter Hanger and great self defense, the Anaconda fits the role very well. Overall, the Anaconda fulfills its purpose as a multi-role ship extremely well, and is only surpassed by ships dedicated to a role. The major downsides of the ship are its sub par speed and maneuverability, as well as the cost for outfitting and maintenance: prices for less essential modules will easily exceed 1 million credits, and the most expensive modules can run you upwards of a hundred million credits. The repair fees for the Anaconda are also relatively high, since repair costs are calculated based on the purchase price of the ship and its modules. It is usually cheaper to repair an Anaconda's modules using an Auto Field-Maintenance Unit. The Anaconda's bridge is located on the top of the ship roughly at its midpoint. The pilot's station is positioned at the center of the bridge, with 2 co-pilot seats on either side. The canopy offers a wide horizontal field of view (more than 180 degrees), however the canopy's widths are tapered off to either side, limiting vertical field of view. The ship's nose also obstructs view underneath the ship. In a combat scenario, 2 large hardpoints and 2 utility mounts are deployed directly in front of the bridge, which can obstruct the pilot's view when they fire.The weapon hardpoint locations are as follows: Two Class 3 hardpoints are mounted parallel on the top of the bow, the third is located on the bottom. A Class 4 (Huge) hardpoint is mounted behind the bottom Large. Two Class 2 (medium) hardpoints are embedded in the sides of the ship. Finally, two additional Class-1 hardpoints are mounted on the very aft of the ship, on the bottom. With the release of Elite Dangerous: Horizons: The Guardians, the Anacaonda gained the ability to carry a Fighter Hangar module for Ship-Launched Fighters. The Anaconda has an available 16 piece cosmetic Ship Kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Anaconda. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner * m = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank. Notes * Due to the location of the Cargo Hatch on the Anaconda, deploying an SRV from Horizons will cause the SRV to fall the distance to the ground, or in the case of boarding it will cause the SRV to float upwards. Due to the Hatch location, it can also be difficult to get the SRV in the correct position to board, transfer cargo, etc. * Prior to a patch, the Anaconda's cargo hatch would open directly in front of one of its lower hardpoints, causing clipping issues. * The Anaconda is one of the only ships in the game to visually show damage to its hull, with pieces of its armour coming off and more damage being shown as its hull health lowers. This is purely cosmetic and it is unknown why the Anaconda has this feature, nor if it is planned to be added to other ships. * When using a Standard Docking Computer at starports the ship will scratch against the entrance slot. This doesn't seem to cause damage, however. Videos Introducing_Anaconda_-_Elite_Dangerous_Short_cinematic Large_and_Lethal_-_Elite_Dangerous_Anaconda Elite_Faulcon_DeLacy_Anaconda_-_Spacedock Gallery freedom-02.jpg|Bridge view 1 Screenshot 0076a.jpg|Bridge view 2 Anaconda09.jpg|Docked in a hangar Police 05.jpg Alpha screenshot3.jpg Anaconda Bridge.png|Bridge concept AnacondaDamaged.png|Hull damage concept Anaconda 01 Inside.jpg OcmlO1a.png|Command deck oG0iupS.png|Anaconda rear TqXEH1l.png|Anaconda's massive landing gear B32sUagMfjk.jpg Elite-Dangerous-wallpapers-space-ship-хайрез-1743839.jpeg Elite-Dangerous-Atmospheric-Landing-Planet-Anaconda-Fan-Art.png|Anaconda Atmospheric Landing fan art Condorconda.jpg|Concept-art of the F63 being launched from an Anaconda 20170117192533_1.jpg|Anaconda with additional tuning parts fitted E-D Anaconda - Sunglare .jpg|Anaconda - Sunglare E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View II .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View II Anaconda54.jpg |Damaged Anaconda 1 Anaconda49.jpg |Docked Anaconda with damage Anaconda68.jpg |Damaged Anaconda Top View File:Conda-damaged.jpg |Severely Damaged Anaconda E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin docked at Orbis Starport.jpg|Golden Anaconda E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Front Side View.jpg|Gold Skin Frontal Underside View E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Front Top View.jpg|Gold Skin Front Top View E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Fuel Scooping.jpg|Gold Skin Anaconda Fuel Scooping Screenshot_00521.jpg|Battle Anaconda File:Anaconda_Escape_hatches_2.jpg |Four of the Eight Emergency Escape Hatches on the top deck of the Anaconda Anaconda II.jpg|Anaconda on pad conda_snr.png|Search and Rescue Anaconda Anaconda-Landed-Planet.png|Anaconda landed on a planet File:Elite0421.jpg EliteDangerous64 2016-03-15 10-13-19.png|Out in the Black Exploring EliteDangerous64 2016-03-15 10-50-16.png|At the Edge of the Milky Way E-D Anaconda - Crusing above the Rings around a Brown Dwarf.jpg E-D Anaconda - Launching from Planetary Starport.jpg E-D Anaconda - Flying past Ocellus Starport.jpg 20160330155441_1.jpg|I sit- on who sits. 20160311130234_1.jpg|Mining action (dated 11/Mar/16, cargo-bay location has been changed since) EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 07-52-11.png|Face off with Federal Corvette Anaconda servicepad.jpg|An Anaconda on a Service Pad 20160815182740_1.jpg|An Anaconda near a Star 20160903202412_1.jpg|Anaconda with Squadron Red paint outside of a Station. bp-anaconda.png|Faulcon DeLacy Anaconda Blueprint tbf-deliverer.png|Vibrant Green Anaconda in front of A star Anaconda-Holo-Me-Character.png|Anaconda Holo-Me character Remlok-Survival-Mask-Pilot-Character.png|Remlok Survival Mask pilot character Anaconda-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Anaconda walking pilot scale 2017.08.16-01.jpeg|Anaconda heading to new horizons! Anaconda-Underside-Landing-Station.png|Anaconda underside and landing in a station References ru:Anaconda Category:Multipurpose Category:Pilotable Category:Faulcon DeLacy